


Ship of Theseus

by kuntze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntze/pseuds/kuntze
Summary: 时间EP8中，内含部分EP8台词梗，介意请勿看。剧情方面我觉得没有剧透，如果有看过的觉得哪里剧透了请告诉我，我会在文前注明部分内容按照正史设定，部分瞎写。不管了谁叫达斯米奇先捅我的Luke和Han的互动会多一点，和CP倾向无关，主要是因为……哎，看了EP8就知道了……





	Ship of Theseus

他记得。

这艘船。千年隼。当然的。他是老了，又不是傻了。有人会说他年轻的时候就挺傻的。

他在这里待的时间不算短。“这里”是指飞船的主舱室。他在这里下过棋，做过绝地练习，帮着修过这艘永远在出毛病又永远能够磕磕绊绊着跃进超空间的飞船，和人聊过天，被人吻过，流过血，在一大群不安的Nerf被夹着挤来挤去过，他至今忘不了那味道。

 

曾和他一起待在这里的人，其中有一些已经死了。

大部分都已经死了。他想道。

 

回到这里让他觉得很……古怪。他设想过自己会有什么感觉，忍不住去想的。他想过自己会悲伤，会怀旧，会悔恨，会自责，基本上就是几十年间一直伴在他身边的那些个感觉。但是站在这里，被熟悉感侵袭着胸口，又被另一些陌生的东西阻隔开，他说不上来这种感觉是什么。

飞船没怎么变样，就是更像破烂了一点。也可能它本来就这么破烂。环形走廊的壁板缺了不少，管线裸露，中间塞着充作临时填充物用的布条，现在已经和管子一样脏得看不清颜色。他觉得里面有一件他的上衣。他这辈子拢共也没几件上衣。

他站在环形走廊通往主舱室的门口。走进去后，他的右手边会是全息棋的棋盘，被环形的椅子围着。不管后来拥有这艘船的是谁，这个人把这个部分保存得很好。左手边是工程站。他站在这里就能看见闪个不停的指示灯。高背的椅子背对着他，像随时会转过来，上面会有一个人，时不时朝那些指示灯看上一眼。

他将那种涌进喉咙的奇怪感觉咽下去。

这里和他记忆中的样子十分相似，又略有不同。有人挖空靠近传感器矩阵的那面壁板，又装了一张床铺。他比较了下，觉得比原来那张舒适。也许这就是为什么他觉得奇怪，有别的人登上过这艘船，做了改装，它不再是他记忆中的千年隼了。

 

不。不是这样。他仍感到熟悉。就好像靠近货舱的那一侧地板堆得满满的，一如往常。有那么一次，他在这里冥想，起身的时候被一个箱子绊倒了。他，上一秒通过原力感知整个宇宙，下一秒被脚下的箱子绊倒，跌进一堆箱子里。Han闻声而来，大笑不止，眼泪都快流出来了。真的，他自觉没那么好笑。

他记得自己跟着大笑起来。Han讽刺了原力和绝地几句，比划着手势。

战局一时胶着，关于和谈的流言满天乱飞。Leia留在Chandrila，周旋于无至今的会议和谈话之间。他尽一切可能从帝国手中抢救与原力有关的种种。Han一直在出任务，用他自己的说法，“我不是议员，也不是绝对大师，我就是超他妈好的飞行员而已”。

“你是将军。”

“已经不是了。”Han耸耸肩。

在他开口之前，Han说：“谢了。不过我了解我自己。比起发号施令我更想和我的船待在一起。”

然后Han拍了拍工程台，一脸的骄傲和眷恋。

Han对千年隼有一种可称异样的执着，若他在场，没有人能够越过他坐上驾驶座。他也拒绝任何对船体进行清洁修补或美化的建议，坚称每一道伤痕都是一道光荣的印记，无论外表如何，它都是整个银河系跑得最快的船。

Leia对此嗤之以鼻，不是对千年隼，而是对Han的说辞。因为他老爱在她面前自吹自擂，每当此时Leia就把千年隼提出来，然后他们再次吵成一团。

如果他们不是那么爱针锋相对，八卦小报就不会那么热衷于写“绽放于战场的火热爱之花无法在和平的煦风中长存”，整天鼓吹他们要离婚。话说回来，如果不是这样，他们一开始就不会走到一起。

不用去船员舱室他也知道那里和他所熟知的样子有所不同。Han在里面加装了一个小厨房，作为新婚礼物。其实那个时候他们根本没有时间用船上的厨房。战争让每个人都筋疲力竭。有时候Han拿着扳手就这么靠在Chewie身上睡着了，他们谁都没发现，因为他们都睡着了。

他们没有盛大婚礼，没有蜜月，在刚开始的时候没有戒指。

“我会被很多人恨。”有一次他不小心听到Han对Leia低语，吻着她的手指，“会有很多人说你这辈子最大的错误就是和我结婚。”

Leia，因为原力，也因为她是Leia，知道他在听。她握住Han的手，说：“不幸的是他们只能动嘴皮子，我才是那个认识你爱上你又和你结婚的人。”

他笑了。

那时他已经不常和他们待在一起了。帝国在忙着将有关原力的事物转移或销毁，他分秒必争。偶尔他们会碰面，谈些近况。Leia来得越来越少，起先他以为是在Chandrila忙得抽不开身的缘故。

Han顺路把他捎了回去。他在Chandrila待了一段时间，整理从曾经的绝地圣殿里抢救出来的资料。Leia直到他临走前才出现，而就在那个瞬间，他知道了。

他静静地看着Leia，然后说：“是个男孩？”

Han发出挫败的叹息声。

Leia笑了，向Han偏偏头：“他还不知道。”

他比了个鬼脸，但是个诚挚的鬼脸：“抱歉。”

旁边负责护卫Leia的人似乎惊呆了。随后他才意识到他已经二十四岁了，不再是十九岁，或者二十岁。人们认为拯救了银河系的二十四岁绝地大师是不会做鬼脸的。

二十四岁时，他的父亲已经成为了Darth Vader。

趁他这么想的时候，Han凑上来揉他的头发：“没关系，小子。”

但Leia偷偷地告诉他，Han对于他们都和宝宝有原力方面的联系这事稍微有点嫉妒。

临别时Leia吻了他，唇对唇。她喜欢吻他，这让他们彼此都安心。Han已经习以为常了，但他还是会摆出那副受不了他们兼猛翻白眼的表情。

这一次，他的原力亦与Leia及Leia腹中婴孩的原力交汇，缠绕在一处，流于血脉又不仅是血脉，某物将他们牵系在一起。他的心突然变得很柔软。不知怎地，他觉得Han也感觉到了。他看向Han，发现Han正在故作无聊以掩盖被感动到的表情，他看得出来。

“想给自己也来个吻吗？”他故意问道。

Han挑了挑眉，走向他，一直走到他身前。他的眼睛一眨不眨。然后Han吻了他，只在最初的瞬间略带挑衅，随即变成了一个温柔的吻。他们的嘴唇相触，Han轻轻地啄着他，他回以嘴唇的熨帖。Han搂住了他的腰，他扶住了Han的肩膀，他们都张开了嘴，但仅止于此。

这是个美妙的吻。他这辈子没吻过几个人，但他仍有自信这么说。

最终他们松开彼此，都有些尴尬，又有些沉醉。Leia站在一边，摇着头，笑了出来。

“男孩们。”

直到孩子出生，他们没有再见过面。他迫不及待地走向Leia和Han。Leia的怀里抱着酣睡的婴儿，她说：“我想用Obi-Wan的名字为他命名。”

 

他转过身，决定不踏进主舱室，转而向驾驶舱走去。

 

他擅长驾驶，但不像Han那么擅长对飞船进行修整和改装。就算这样他也看得出来有人画蛇添足了，不怎么精明。还有一些小小的改动，是Chewie为了方便单独驾驶而做的。他也知道那个女孩不会一直在船上，从此以后他将独自驾驶千年隼。

Chewie知道他在船上。Chewie和Han，他们都对这艘船百般爱惜，不可能不知道有人唤醒了系统。但Chewie装作不知。他很感激。

侧面有块面板摇摇欲坠，他轻轻将之扯开，看到里面乱麻一样的线缆。有人在里面装了东西又拿掉了。

Han肯定气疯了。他痛恨别人乱动他的船。

千年隼的大检修需要在Corellia进行，他跟着去过一次，基本上就是看着Han跟船坞里不同的人争吵，两套不同公司出产的武器系统要如何并行合作，冷却剂的比例调到多少才能使燃料发挥最大效用，之类。

吵归吵，事后Han做修整时会听从一部分船坞上那些人的意见。他只是不喜欢别人对他的船指手画脚。只有他能动这艘船。

虽然，严格来说，千年隼在落进他手上之前不知经历了多少任主人。Han与他之前或之后的持有者没有本质上的区别。

Han对此一径不理。

如果Han有机会，一定会一寸一寸地进行检查，将其他人留下的痕迹都抹掉。也许会保留加农炮的旋转核心，那个是定制的，非常不错。但Han少不了要骂骂咧咧一番。

他在回忆与想象的交错里抬起头，随即被涌上来的回忆淹没。

从顶端垂下的挂钩，其中一个下面吊着一点小小的金光。那是——Han的骰子，帮他赢来这艘船的物件，他这辈子最看重的几件东西之一。Han弄丢了千年隼，显然，他没有弄丢他的骰子。

他记得走进船舱，沿着环形走廊绕到驾驶舱前。是Leia拜托他来的。她和Han大吵了一架。他们吵架的理由有时候很荒谬。Leia不想让Han带孩子上千年隼，因为这艘船对孩子来说太危险，到处是金属，裸露的管线和杂物。Han表示他可以用安全材料把这些地方都包起来，就像用海绵把桌角包住一样。Leia说等他把整个千年隼包好Ben已经长到不需要安全材料也不会受伤的年纪了。

Ben。光是想到这个名字，他的内心就溢起一阵痛楚。

他记得看到Han抱着Ben。Ben从Han的怀里伸出手，一下一下要抓在空中摇晃的金色骰子。

Han轻轻捏着短短胖胖的小手指，说：“嘿，儿子，别碰，那是你老爸的幸运符，有魔法的。碰了就不灵了。”

那时Ben刚开始学说话，显然不懂Han说了些什么。他小小的身体拼命从Han的怀里探出来，想要抓住一点一点的，摇晃的，金色的东西。

Han似乎是叹了一口气，但他没有听见声音。他看见Han把Ben抱起来，让Ben能够抓得到骰子。在Ben将骰子抓进手中时Han凑过去在黑色的头发上亲了亲，低声说：“没关系，碰吧。我已经把全世界最好的魔法抱在怀里了。”

一阵暖流从他心头溢过。他想要立刻把这一切告诉Leia，又觉得Leia早已知道了。

Ben察觉到了他的到来，通过原力。他的小手仍然紧紧抓着金色的骰子，同时在他父亲的肩上朝这里伸出手，含糊不清地叫着叔叔叔叔。

他也伸出手。Han小心地将孩子递给他，动作笨拙。他也好不到哪里去。

他托住Ben的屁股。孩子趴在他肩上，伸出手，抓着他的头发玩。他的发色已经逐渐变深，不再是曾经类似金色的颜色。

Ben的手掌上挂着金色的骰子，手指在头发间抓来抓去，咯咯笑个不停。Ben的原力毫无节制，绕着他旋转，几乎把他吓到了。Ben的力量增长得很快，光明面与黑暗面同时显现。

但Ben只是个孩子。他将他的侄子抱在怀里，属于孩子柔软肌肤贴在他身上，黑发和不那么金的头发混在一起。他用原力轻抚Ben，孩子高兴极了，大笑大叫着，过了一会又因为他的安抚在他怀中睡着。

Han抱着手臂站在一边：“他更喜欢你和Leia，绝对是那个什么原力的缘故。”

Han嫉妒了。

他说：“我相信Ben也是很喜欢你的，老爹。”

 

Han从遥远的银河那端发来通讯。他接了。Han表明了来意。他有些惊讶。

“我以为你不赞成。”

“我的确不赞成。”Han说，“但如果这件事非发生不可，那么至少他是跟着你。”

他沉默了一会。

他说：“我不确定我能做到，Han。”

Yoda大师会说他能做到，Ben，老的那个Ben，会说他能做到，他的父亲会说他能做到，Leia说他能做到。

某种意义上他和Leia是一样的。银河的梦魇已醒，Darth Vader的阴影却还罩在他们头上，只是以不同的形式。这是他们永远都无法摆脱的，因为他们与他血脉相连。

“你做了……我也不懂，但至少有山那么多的事吧。你一直在努力。”Han说。

“我找到了神殿，我找到了典籍，我找到了绝地曾经的资料以作参考。但是，”他说，“曾经有那么多绝地共同在做这件事，他们失败了。我只是一个人。如果我错了，没有人会纠正我。如果我错了呢？如果我重演他们的悲剧，甚至更糟呢？”

“不是还有教会的人吗？”

“是啊。但是他们觉得无论我做什么都是对的，因为这是命运所指之路。”他苦笑了一下，“他们觉得我是预言兑现的那个部分，是传说。我根本就不是什么传说。”

他是个在Tatooine的蒸汽农场里摆弄水蒸气收集器，修机器人，用T16打旺普鼠的男孩。至今仍是。

“我知道。我记得可清楚了，你在我船上被那个球用激光射屁股的样子。”Han揶揄道。

随即Han说：“我也记得你开着X翼轰炸死星，还有跑到Bespin，又跑到Tatooine来救我，还有面对维达。你已经做了很多事了，小子，你是个农场男孩，但你已经不只是个农场男孩了。”

他的喉咙像被什么东西堵住了。过了很久他才说：“谢谢。”

他又说：“不过有的时候我希望自己仍然是个农场男孩。”

不需要他解释。Han说：“我明白。偶尔我也怀念自己还是个正经走私犯的时候。”

他们都笑了。他仍然不确定自己是否能做到。但如果所有人都说他可以，那么他觉得自己可以去做，他觉得自己可以成功。

 

他错了。

 

他和Han见了一面。

有偶然因素。Han联系他时他正好在附近。他去找Han。Han在喝酒，脚边堆着空瓶子。Han并不酗酒，也不认为问题可以被酒精冲淡。

“我要走了。”Han说。

他颤抖了一下，甚至没有勇气道歉。

“你不应该……”

他的话说到一半就被Han打断了。Han似乎是要讽刺，语气却很温柔。

“不是所有的事都和你有关系。我和Leia，我们有自己的处理方式。”Han说，“这只是……一个契机。她是公主。我是走私犯。现在她还是公主，不不不是参议员。我还是走私犯。所以。没什么。”

他张口欲言。

Han再一次打断了他：“记不记得我曾经对你说‘但你已经不只是个农场男孩了’？”

他苦笑：“你要开始反讽了吗？”

“不。”Han说，“是。但不是对你，是对我自己。现在我明白你的感受了。”

 

他去见了Leia。他简直不知道自己哪来的勇气。但如果他要就此消失，至少消失前他要见到Leia。

还有Han。他是这么打算的。

他们已经分开了。Leia独自留下，留在Chandrila。他有预感，她不会一直留在那里。她有计划。她是打不垮的，虽然她会心碎。他实在是没有精力去询问她的计划了。

他是悄悄来的。当他走过去时，Leia甚至没有回头，只是静静地等着他。她还是那个几乎失去了儿子的母亲吗？她看起来跟从前一样坚韧，无懈可击，除了变白的头发和新添的皱纹。

他在空出来的那一半长椅上坐下。Leia朝他靠过来。他们静静地依偎在一起。虽然被依靠着，但他知道Leia并没有依靠他，相反，是他在依靠Leia，一直以来都是。她比他睿智，比他成熟。她能面对这一切，但他做不到。

“Han昨天早上走了。”Leia说，语气平常，“他花了好长时间整修千年隼，一直拖到昨天。”

“也许用不着那么多时间。”他说。

“我知道他一直在保养千年隼，有时候会偷偷开着那艘船出去。”Leia说。“我只是假装不知道。”

“Han知道你在假装。”他说。

“我很抱歉。”他说。

“别。应该负责的是Snoke，虽然我对此已经不抱什么指望了。”Leia坚决地说道。

Leia知道都发生了什么，她还是把账算在Snoke头上。

但他做不到。

“Han和我，”Leia说，“这是我们的处理方式。这是因为Ben，也不只是因为Ben。因为我们就是……我们。”

她是在告诉他不要自责。但他做不到。

“我的方法是工作。Han的方法是走私。我们各自回归自己擅长的事。而你，我很担心你。”Leia说。她的眼角堆着皱纹，她的皮肤不再光滑细腻。她捧着他的脸，说：“你付出太多了。”

他也老了。这是他第一次，这么清晰地感受到这件事。

“我需要时间。”他说。

她看着他。他们都知道他说的时间会同永远一般久远。

“我会等的。”她说。

“等我回来的时候，我保证第一个来见你。”他说。

“Han知道又要发脾气了。”

“也许那时他就在你身边。”他说。

这像个拒绝，又像个承诺。然后他走了。Leia送了他，目送他离开。即使被如此对待，她也没有流露出一丝一毫的软弱。他为她骄傲，又因此愈发自责不已。

 

他没有见到Han，但是他们通了话。

信号不怎么样。千年隼上通讯器的型号太旧了，而他也已经离开太远了。

他听见了Han的声音，有些失真，含混不清。

“嗨，小子。”

过了这么多年，Han还是叫他小子。他真的已经不小了。当然Han会说跟自己比起来他还是小。

“我很抱歉。”他冲口而出。

过了好一会，Han才说：“要知道，我不怪你。”

“为什么？”他说，“Leia觉得是Snoke干的，我以为你会怪罪我。”

“为什么？”

“我辜负了你们。”他说，“我辜负了你，辜负了Leia，也辜负了Ben。”

还有很多人。他的学徒，绝地的先贤，Yoda大师，Obi-Wan，等等。如果他列个名单，这个名单会和流动不息的原力一样无始无终。

又是好长一阵沉默。

“我这辈子辜负了很多人。”Han说，“直到现在。未来。我一直在辜负他人。但我无法停止。”

Han说：“我们都是人。我们都会犯错。我们不会因为以前犯了错以后就不再犯。这一次，我们都做错了，至少在某个部分上是的。如果你一定要这么说，不如说我们辜负了彼此。”

Han说：“我们都辜负了Ben。”

他发出无声的叹息，泪水流下他的脸。

“我要走了。”他说。把不久前才从对方嘴里听到的话又说了一遍。

“我知道。你走得比我要远得多。”Han说，“小心点。”

就好像他们还在Hoth，他要去驾驶X翼，Han要驾着千年隼去还他的欠款。

但不是。不再是了。

“我很抱歉。”他又说了一次，几乎是自说自话。他就要走了。会有很久，他不再说话。

“你说得对。人们相信我，是因为他们将我当作传说。但我不是传说，我甚至连Tatooine的农场男孩都不是。农场男孩不会亲手促成这一切。”

“我要走了。让传说只是一个传说。让传说消失吧。”

一反常态，Han说：“你确实是一个传说。”

Han说：“你做过的事，好的，坏的，正确的，错误的，都不会消失。”

Han说：“相信我，我是转头就走大师。但我知道有些东西永远摆脱不掉。”

Han说：“因为有人看见，有人听见，有人见证你的过去。你可以走，但是你不会消失。”

Han说：“有人会记得你。Leia会记得你。我会记得你。”

Han说：“小子，我知道你是谁。传说也好，农场男孩也好，绝地或者别的什么都好，我记得你，我认得你。”

Han说：“只要我活着，你就不会消失。”

 

当时他并不理解。他挂断了通话，给Leia发去最后的留言。他走了。

现在，他站在这里。其实仔细一想，从他第一次登上这艘飞船开始，总有些东西在变化。不断地有部件损坏，不断有新的部件补充。Han一直在改装。修理时他们会拿各种稀奇古怪的东西临时顶上，然后一时大意忘在那，直到下一次出问题。

他亲手换过地板的格栅，换过管道，甚至换过全息棋的投影仪。有些之前拥有的这艘船的人留下的东西，被他们扔了。有些他们留在这里的东西，被后来拥有这艘船的人扔了，然后换上新的。

从来，千年隼没有停留在哪一个时刻。它一直在改变。而它从未改变，所以他站在这里，觉得如此熟悉。

 

又如此陌生。但不是因为千年隼。

他走进主舱室，手指抚过全息棋的棋盘。他至今仍然能记得那一天，他第一次登上这艘船。它载着他，奔向全然的，未知的，不可预料的，注定的，一切的一切。

他记得那个男孩，从未离开过Tatooine的男孩，在这里第一次见识到超空间。他记得他在这里为老Ben的逝去哀伤。他记得Leia，当时他们还不知道彼此是谁，已经觉得莫名熟悉。他记得原力伴随着他，走上舷梯，一次又一次。他记得在这里冥想。他记得和Leia一起在这里回忆他们的父亲。他记得Han抱着Ben，抓着孩子的手指在工程台上戳来戳去，Leia站在一边，权当监视安全，又忍不住露出欣喜又恼火的神情。他记得在这里，Han和Leia吵架，他把Ben抱到一边，Ben还是被吓哭了。他记得Han偷偷溜出来而Leia睁一只眼闭一只眼。他记得Han搂着Ben的肩膀，男孩已经长得很高了，Han说以后有机会我们还能一起飞。他记得Han的手指捏着酒瓶的瓶口。他记得Han对他说，只要我活着，你就不会消失。

Han已经不在了。

早先，战争还没有结束的时候，他们偶尔会讨论这种话题。Leia和他都觉得Han不会安于老死在床，Han会活很久，因为神奇的运气，也因为硬脾气和不认输的性格，而战斗到最后一刻。相反，Han认为自己会因为很搞笑的理由死在一个莫名其妙的地方，尸体还捡不回来，最后只能下葬换下来没洗的皮夹克。

某种意义上来说，他们都猜对了。这个银河有时候就是这么荒诞。

Han已经不在了，但并没有消失。

因为他还记得。

因为Leia还记得。

因为还有很多很多人记得，那个女孩，她也记得。他听了她的描述。他知道，虽然Han自称转头就跑大师，但是有的时候Han会转回头来面对，不管代价为何。他所认识的Han就是这样的人。他很高兴不只是自己这么认为。

 

他站在这里，既陌生又熟悉，不只是因为千年隼不再是曾经的千年隼，也因为他不再是曾经的他了。

多么古怪。他是他。又不是他。他站在四十年前那个农场男孩的对面，他站在黑衣的绝地身边，他站在自我放逐的绝地大师正站着的地方。他的过去不会消失，但已无法回溯。时间的重量显现在他身上，坠住了他。他再也不是怀抱着单纯的希望，遥望着地平线的他了。

那就是他。

有人记得。他也记得。往昔种种。历历在目。多少故人逝去，记忆却鲜活如新。如同星光互相辉映，彼此印证，彼此铭记，便成永远。

或许有人不曾见过他，或许口耳相传，或许片面，或许取些片段，真的能凑成一个传奇。或许曾亲眼见证的人越来越少，或许有些过去永远湮没于尘。

但他会记得。会有人记得。记得许许多多的人，那其中也有——

Luke Skywalker

——他曾是，一直是，亦永不再是的那个人。

 

END.


End file.
